It Looks Good on You
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: An escape to a sleepy town during Christmas is due for some good isn't it? MioXRitsu. Oneshot. This one is cuter then most. If you read me then you know that how I work with mature content. Bring your nosebleed kit just in case.


_A/N: I'm quite happy with this one. I put a lot of work into it. Thanks to sempai for the beta. Note this isn't an actual entry. This also the first time I have written for K-on!_

(Snowy Road)

"I can't believe that you jumped. It wasn't even that loud!" Ritsu said as she danced along the white powder that covered the dirt road.

"It was loud! They were right behind me. And you let them come up behind me without telling me about it. You're so mean." Mio whimpered only slightly. Though what she said was true. There had been a parade coming down the street behind her. Ritsu had obviously predicted the outcome and allowed it to happen. The smirk she wore was as good evidence as any.

"Yes. Yes I didn't tell you because you're so cute when you get scared." Ritsu continued to revel in her apparent victory. Ritsu was so thoroughly enjoying herself that she didn't even notice Mio stoop down behind her and pick up some of the cold white mass that lay on the road.

"Ritsu..." Mio said in the cutest voice she could conjure.

"Yes…" Ritsu said as she turned with a sly smile only to feel something cold hit her face.

"Enjoy your sno-cone." Mio said as she continued to walk only to feel something hit her in the back of the head causing her to squeal in surprise. The cold snow had somehow penetrated her hair and lodged on her neck.

"You just threw your last snowball Ritsu!" Mio said as she ran behind a nearby tree. Taking off her gloves, she picked up more snow and made an even tighter packed snowball then before. Satisfied, Mio peeked out from around the tree to see nothing but snow. Putting her back to the tree, Mio began to let her thoughts flow freely from her mouth.

"It figures, first time in the States and she has to make a fool of herself at some point." Mio whispered as she heard steps coming up from behind her. Mio then began to side step around the tree. She rounded the tree and turned hoping to catch Ritsu.

"Love…" Ritsu said from behind Mio, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. "You really shouldn't talk to yourself in the midst of a snowball fight." Ritsu finished as she moved to push the snowball right into the back of Mio's head. Mio did not account for the heel of the road connecting to the toes of her boot. And then the subsequent mashing of something cold and hard to the top of her head.

Mio then took off for the house, hoping she could get there before Ritsu got to her. However this was short lived as her boot caught on the edge of asphalt and she went face down.

"Mio! Are you alright?" Ritsu said as she caught up with Mio who still remained in the position she fell into.

"Do I look alright?" A muffled voice said amongst sniffs. Ritsu came up behind Mio and pulled her to her feet. Mio then turned to look at Ritsu amongst tears and embarrassment.

"Your luck hasn't changed love. You've been tripping all these years. It doesn't get better with age." Ritsu consoled but only received a sharp look. Mio was embarrassed and vulnerable. Thoughts began to form in Ritsu's head. She had been thinking about whether she would give Mio her gift tomorrow on Christmas, or tonight on Christmas Eve. But a new opportunity presented itself.

Without another word, Ritsu placed her arms at the back of Mio's knees and then scooped her up into her arms. Mio, feeling particularly emotional still, gladly accepted the invitation and burrowed her head into Ritsu chest. Ritsu thought to remark on the night's meal, but then decided against it as she carried Mio's 'slightly' heavier behind up the stairs.

"I wonder where we would have gone if Mugi hadn't felt sorry for us." Ritsu said to herself as she unlocked and then pushed the door open.

"We are paying her back. You do realize that right? One way or another..." Mio said into Ritsu's chest.

"Yes, yes. You remember what she told you before we got on the plane back in Tokyo?" Ritsu asked as she pushed the door closed with her back.

"Have a good time." Mio said as she reached behind Ritsu locking the door.

"The other thing..." Ritsu said as she carried Mio across a massive threshold. Ritsu felt rather guilty about staying in such a large place. It was always easier when Yui, Azusa, and Mugi were with them. The house seemed too big for just the two of them.

"…Relax." Mio admitted as she looked up at Ritsu with a red face.

"I think you should take her advice." Ritsu said as she walked though the main sitting room and through two more sets of doors until she got into the master bedroom. The room was the size of a typical Japanese apartment. The two of them decided on this room as it had a couch, table, bed and bathroom.

Ritsu had moved over to the rather large sofa and set Mio down gently. Having been batted away from helping Mio remove her jacket, Ritsu removed her own, and then walked over turning up the fireplace. By the time she turned around, Ritsu saw Mio's boots on the floor in front of her and Mio herself wrapped up in one of the throws on the sofa.

"I'm going to go get us something warm to drink. I think I saw some hot chocolate in one of the cabinets." Ritsu said as she pulled Mio's boots over by the door and set her own there as she put on a pair of slippers.

"Mmm…" Mio responded from underneath the blanket. Ritsu smiled to herself and then ventured out into the large house. After digging though several cupboards, she found the hot chocolate mix, but not the mugs. Mio had done almost all of the food fixing since they arrived. So Ritsu had no idea where to look first. Ritsu sighed at the labyrinth before her.

"Why do Americans have to have everything so big? Why can't they have cups within view like normal people?"

(Master Bedroom)

"Sorry it took so long, I could spend half of my life in those cupboards." Ritsu said as she set the tray on the coffee table.

"I figured you might have gotten lost." Mio said from under the covers.

"It takes a lot more then that to get me lost." Ritsu said with a smile as she handed one of the mugs to a pair of hands that appeared from inside the blanket.

"It's warm out here now. I think you can show me your pretty face again." Ritsu said as she reached across pushing the blanket off of Mio's head. What she found underneath made her heart jump.

"Thank you. I was so cold." Mio said in the cutest voice possible. The expression on Mio's face was that of so many times before. The flushed tone of her cheeks had changed a little since they had come in, but this was a different kind of flush. Ritsu decided some light chase was necessary.

"I found these in one of the cupboards." Ritsu said with a smirk as Mio saw the bag. Apparently Mio's hand was called as Ritsu moved to up the ante. As she opened the bag she set it back down on the table slightly behind her out of Mio's reach.

"Ritsu, I want one." Mio said with a tone of apprehensive playfulness. Ritsu reached back and pulled out a single puff of the white fluffy substance. Mio, as if perfectly on cue, opened her mouth and accepted the sweet with a slight flush.

"This is just like last Christmas. You let me feed you marshmallows all night." Ritsu said as she took one into her mouth.

"I had a bellyache all Christmas day, but it sure was fun. And rather romantic…" Mio said with a lopsided grin.

"Like this?" Ritsu said as she leaned over and pushed the marshmallow from her mouth into Mio's with her tongue. Ritsu brushed her lips against Mio's as the latter opened her mouth and accepted a slow deliberate kiss.

"If you keep up like that, I won't last the night." Mio said after a light gasp. Ignoring the statement Ritsu went in for another slow kiss, this time pushing Mio back a little. Mio allowed the fog to cloud her mind, as she wrapped her arms around Ritsu, and returned the kiss deeply.

The chains that bound Mio's libido pulled and strained within her mind. Granted this was little more than teasing, but it had been a long week. Mio continued on her offensive, not relenting as she pushed her tongue even deeper into Ritsu's mouth, as she quickened the dance slightly.

Somehow between the back and forth, Mio ended up on her back, and Ritsu ended up with Mio's legs wrapped around her bottom. Both had forgotten the world around them and continued to explore the slowly unfolding love and passion within themselves. Mio began to feel something deeper stir. To be had on the couch was something that shook her mind free, if but for a moment, as she slid herself out from under Ritsu.

Words were no longer necessary, as Mio simply looked back with a daring expression. As Mio sat on the bed, Ritsu had received the 'come hither' loud and clear. As Ritsu sat down, she felt her head turned as Mio resumed her assault.

The temperature of the room continued to climb. Both knew this was just a declaration from bodies that could no longer contain the need of clothing. They longed for the touch of skin upon skin. Mio quickly stripped down to her panties with the same gusto that she had been assaulting Ritsu with. The playful look that crossed Mio's features as she laid face down only proceeded to dare Ritsu forward. As if to challenge her to take what was rightfully hers.

Mio's bare back only served to drive away what sanity that Ritsu retained. The notion was torn from her weakened mind, by the sight of that body screaming a dare to her. Mio's wandering eye looked off to the side only to find Ritsu completely naked. The glint of slickness between Ritsu's legs made Mio begin to savor what was to come and Ritsu did not disappoint.

Mio felt warm hands kneed into her back. The strings of strain and the dull pain of stress began to fall away as Mio sighed lightly. The light touch of warm soft lips to the back of her neck jolted through her as if to tease her even more. Mio felt the heat building up between her legs and on her rear as Ritsu continued to work on the muscles of her back.

The light blush on Mio's face and the sensation of a slight sheen of sweat urged Ritsu onward, as she continued to expertly tease and relieve her lover's back. The slight flexing of Mio's sides as she breathed unevenly caused Ritsu to kiss lightly between Mio's shoulders. Then once again, Ritsu gave into the sweet smell of Mio's flesh and began to trace each vertebra with the tip of her tongue.

Mio's one core weakness had been exploited as Ritsu continued downward. Mio could only shift her legs slightly as Ritsu continued slowly and deliberately. Mio's essence was surely soaking her panties now as her core began to tingle. Mio's mound twitched for exposure and attention. Mio no longer cared about scruples as she just wanted Ritsu's tongue to bring her to rapture.

But rarely were things ever so straightforward. Mio rolled over to show Ritsu her most vulnerable state and she could now also see Ritsu's. Mio arched her bottom off the bed as her wet panties were removed and she was finally exposed. The time for games had passed. Eyes locked with one another, as an idea was hatched from deep within the joint lust, words were not needed.

Ritsu lay down as her head landed on a pillow next to Mio. Mio's fingers locked with Ritsu's as she positioned herself astride Ritsu's left thigh. Mio pulled her long hair behind her as she shook her head with a smile. This was coming to an end very soon and both had chosen their poisons. Ritsu loved to watch as Mio's voluptuous body slid forward and back. And Mio loved to be watched.

Mio traced along Ritsu's slickened core before stroking the outer petals. As Mio began to rock back and forth, she realized that this wasn't going to work, and slid off and on to the sheets. As she pulled Ritsu into her arms, Mio kissed her deeply and then lightly pushed a finger inside of Ritsu. The two began to spur each other onward. Mio stroked Ritsu's hungry insides as Ritsu exploited Mio's clit. Mio leaned closer in and bit into Ritsu's neck as her orgasm neared. Ritsu's body began to buck harder against Mio's hand.

The timing had been near perfect. Ritsu gasped for air as she held a screaming sobbing Mio. As they came down, Ritsu held Mio in her arms as she shook, her body trying to get rid of the extra charge that still thrummed through her nerves.

"I'm embarrassed." Mio said hoarsely.

"You always are." Ritsu said as she lightly stroked Mio's hair. "But I love that about you. I've always loved how you look when you're in orgasm."

"Ritsu!" Mio said as her fist lightly hit Ritsu's shoulder. Ritsu reached behind her and took out a long box from drawer.

"What's that?" Mio said as she ensconced herself in the sheets.

"Your Christmas present." Ritsu replied.

"I hope it's not a ring." Mio said rather flatly.

"It's not; I haven't forgotten that we want to get our lives started before we take 'that' plunge." Ritsu said as she opened up the box taking out a glinting silver necklace.

"Ritsu…? Oh, why do you have to do such sweet things when I'm in no condition to receive them?" Mio said lightly and with tears as the weight of the necklace settled onto her chest.

"I like giving you things while you are naked. I think you look even more beautiful then with a pretty dress on." Ritsu said with a smile as she watched Mio reach up from under the sheets to hold it. As the camera appeared, Mio pulled the sheets up to her eyes.

"No Ritsu! You are not taking a photo of me naked! We've been over this before, multiple times!" Mio railed from behind the sheet.

"Come on, just once. I'll print it and then delete it from the camera, I promise. I just want to see how it looks on you." Ritsu said honestly. Unable to argue any further, Mio allowed the sheet to drop.

"How much do you love me, Ritsu?" Mio asked as she posed for the picture. Mio leaned back onto her hands as she pulled the sheet down just so her lower parts were covered. She brought her leg over and into view. Most of her body was now in full view, but at this point she could only feel the warmth of knowing she was loved. One little picture wouldn't hurt. She wanted Ritsu to be able to look back at how beautiful she was on lonely nights.

"I love you with everything I have, my Mio" Ritsu said as she took the shot. Mio proceeded to smile warmly as she heard the sound of the bulb charging and then the shutter noise from the digital camera.

"I am happy to show myself for you then." Mio said as she curled up in the sheets.

"And I am happy to see all of you." Ritsu said as she joined Mio under the sheets.

"Ritsu, I will always be deeply in love with you."


End file.
